Update:Community Chronicle - February 2015
Howdy 'Scapers and welcome to February's Community Chronicle! January was a busy month to say the least! Live streams, in-game events, competitions...we've seen our fair share of awesome stuff, and we'd love to share some of it here. We love hearing about your news and creations each month: from events, artwork and videos, all the way to real-life RuneScape clubs and societies. All you need to do is get in touch with us at community@jagex.com or via our social media channels, and you could be featuring in next month's Chronicle! This month, we're on the lookout for real-life RuneScape clubs/societies. If you run, or are part of a real-life RuneScape group, then please let us know - we'd love to work with you! ---- Forums The Forum Video Competition is still going and we're looking for more entries. If you think you are able to come up with a great tutorial video on 'How to Use the RuneScape Forums', what are you waiting for? Have a go! A new section dedicated to planning Clan Wars and battles has opened. Head on over to the Clan Warring forums to find out more. Watch out though, word has it that 'Wild Bossing' has declared war on the 'Legend Crashers'! Also, If you are a member of the Premier Club, you should consider requesting access to the Premier Club forum as soon as possible, the first Q&A will take place very soon and it would be a shame to miss out. Finally, 'Ponderable' has set up a Grand PvP tournament for Tuesday 15th February. Team up with a friend and fight it out in the purple Clan Wars portal to become champion. Sign up to the PvP tournament now! ---- Samurai Selfie Competition We asked you to channel your inner samurai and send us your best Samurai Selfies, for the chance to win a £50 iTunes voucher and RS goodie-bag. We had over 200 entries, and the standard was incredibly high, so well done to everyone who entered! Our winner is: Angelina! We loved the smoky effect in the background, and thought the whole shot was amazing. Our runners-up, who each receive a £10 Steam voucher, are: Patrick K! We loved this action shot, and the forlorn kirin pet longing for his samurai master. Lyak! We thought this was a witty take on the brief, and matched the samurai mask's expression brilliantly. And our 'special prize' (which is one of our Samurai puppets from our epic 'How the Samurai Got His Colour' Vine), goes to: Kenny! This picture received the most votes in our Facebook gallery. So congratulations! We'll contact you via your in-game inbox to arrange the prizes. ---- Social January's been a big month for us on social – after finally getting the official RuneScape and Jagex Twitter accounts verified, we've had loads of competitions, giveaways and fun stuff for you to check out. We've seen some awesome stuff on social this month from you guys – including the Realscaperz's unique take on an RS film poster: And this comic strip, by Aadizooke on Tumblr, which explains why Harpie Bug Swarms drop GP: Could you melt Xenia's Heart of Stone? Are you the party-hat-shaped hole in the Wise Old Man's heart? Try our brand new Valentine's quiz to find out which RuneScape NPC is your perfect match. What else to expect in February: *GameBlast! We'll be covering it all on the RuneScape & Jagex Social Media accounts, so make sure you're following as to make sure you miss any of the Behind-the-Scenes action! *We also have a GameBlast competition going on at the moment, in which you can submit videos that may be featured during the 24h live stream! *Loads more weekly competitions all over social. ---- Fan Sites RuneTips have released the latest edition of their Tip.it Times, with a suggestion list of small updates to improve RuneScape and a free-to-play Bestiary. Head over to Tip.it to check it out! ---- Live Streams The Community Development Team have continued their RSTV streams which happen every Tuesday at 16:00 Game Time (UTC) – the latest stream featured Mod ChrisL and his team, and teased some footage from the upcoming Tuska content! ---- Videos Late Christmas by RSN: Caedo With the Christmas hype over, this video reflects on the tradition of exchanging gifts. Very funny and well put together! Summoning Guide by RSN: Ninija Ideal for Double XP Weekend and a good guide for those interested in training their Summoning skill. Boss Pets by RSN: Slayerholik Follow Slayerholik's journey as he attempts to get all the boss pets! ---- Events With the game clock now live, we've been able to organise events at different times each day to make sure that more players can attend. Taking on board a lot of your feedback and suggestions, we've thrown more mini-games and PVMs into the mix, as well as more Free to Play! Mod Lee has a hosted some events outside of our time zone and over the weekend which have all been very busy. We had a surprising turnout in the Games Room this month – We've established that as well as not being good at surviving in RuneScape, Mod Neena is also not good at the simplest of games. We've had some great pictures shared over social media, here's a taster: Thanks to everyone that has taken part in all the events and to everyone that has taken screenies. If you fancy taking part in any of the upcoming JMod events, please check out our events thread for more details: This month also saw the launch of Pink Skirt Productions: a joint JMod and PMod-led initiative which aims to host regular and fun events! Check out the Pink Skirt Productions forum post for more details. ---- Players' Gallery We have re-opened the Players' Gallery. With the release of Ports, we chose a nautical theme for our first two-week competition. We've received a load of incredible entries, and will be announcing the winners soon. The theme for the next Players' Gallery will be Valentine's Day, and details will be coming really soon. Start planning your entries now! ---- GameBlast15 Work continues on making sure this year's GameBlast on the 20th of February is simply amazing, with exciting activities, events and 24 hours' worth of madness crammed into one super special stream. We'll be contacting players who've expressed interest in coming to the studio to take part in the event shortly and will have a detailed news post out soon with more information on exactly what you can expect to see on the day, so stay tuned for more details! Don't forget that GameBlast also means Double XP weekend so be sure to log in and make the most of it: #NoXPWaste! ---- Thanks for reading and happy 'Scaping! The RuneScape Community Team